Video displays are commonly provided on many devices including, for example, computer workstations, laptops and mobile platforms. These displays typically present visual information in a two dimensional (2D) format. Three dimensional (3D) video displays are desirable, however, since they would provide a sense of realism, depth perception and visual information from varying viewing angles. The quality and satisfaction of the user presentation experience may thus be improved if 3D displays were provided.
There are a number of existing simulated 3D display systems in current use. Stereoscopic glasses, for example, may be worn by the viewer to provide separate and slightly offset images to each eye to simulate a 3D effect. Other systems employ micro-lenses in a display screen to create the illusion of a hologram by shifting the visible position of images away from the plane of the screen. Still other systems use parabolic mirrors to create the illusion of an object hovering in space. These techniques generally provide non-realistic images, however, and do not permit the viewer (or multiple viewers) to visualize an object from multiple angles as would be possible with a true hologram.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.